


To Live an Die in the Airport Lounge

by cherryvanilla



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Ficlet, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2011-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryvanilla/pseuds/cherryvanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur first realizes he’s in love with Eames when they’re in an airport in Dubai.</p><p>Written April 2011.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Live an Die in the Airport Lounge

**Author's Note:**

> Written for bookshop's twitter homework assignment; the subject is the summary :)

Arthur first realizes he’s in love with Eames when they’re in an airport in Dubai. It’s their second post Fischer job together and Eames is sitting in the lounge, sipping on an iced tea. He looks calm, at peace, completely ordinary; except he’s not. And Arthur’s had him in his bed for the past few months and no one knows – no one knows the Eames he sees at night, the Eames who spreads out on his back for Arthur and lets Arthur climb on top of him; lets Arthur blow him and trace the planes of his body. No one knows that Eames spreads his legs willingly and no one knows Eames moaned Arthur’s name just this morning, before they left for the airport in separate taxis.

This Eames sits seemingly unaware of his surroundings but Arthur knows he’s anything but. Still, it’s easy to believe, watching him from afar, that he really is that careless – that he’s just a man shuffling his newspaper and casually drinking from his cup, not cataloging the occupants of the airport or making sure he wasn’t followed.

Arthur’s heart pounds in his chest as he takes a few steps forward and when he sits down, only Eames’ jaw twitches, and barely at that.

“Come home with me,” Arthur says, willing his voice to remain steady. E

ames’ own face betrays nothing. “Do you always proposition strange men in aeroplane hangers?”

“About once a month,” Arthur deadpans.

Eames turns to him and flashes a brilliant smile that could be considered fake if his eyes weren’t shining and crinkled around the edges.

“I’d love to.”

Arthur feels his chest tighten even further. He never expected to fall in love at an airport in Dubai but he figures there are worse places.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [To Live and Die in the Airport Lounge [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/832990) by [Lunate8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunate8/pseuds/Lunate8)




End file.
